


Bend & Break

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crushes, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Karasuno, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Training, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Sometimes, things just don't go the way he planned. And he had Sakusa Kiyoomi to thank for that.





	

They agreed to give this thing between them a chance, albeit with a few terms and conditions.

 

No kissy faces, no hand holding in public, no stupid nicknames, no couple things in general. That was easy enough to follow, since neither of the two was like that in the first place. No one needed to know what was going on between them until they figured it out themselves. Except, only when you ban some things they become a magnet and pull you in, a small voice whispering in your head that it's okay and you really want to do them.

It becomes a game really fast and the idea of no one getting wind of them? Yes, well... They could have put on matching shirts for what Karasuno's Volleyball team could be concerned and no one would have believed it. But this?

Slight inoffensive touches, a brief look here or there, lingering just a second too long, the way the corner of Tsukishima's lip trembles slight when they have a thing or two to say to each other, desperate not to smile, but he can see the amusement in those clear blue eyes all too easily... The way Kageyama seems to be more attentive to him without them even realising, the bites and snarky comments no longer having that sharp edge and instead of driving each other up the wall they start driving each other up the wall because they know what the other can do and how well at that. The way Tsukishima would listen to Kageyama on the court, even when the latter didn't say a word, but all it takes is a look. The way Tsukishima would snap sometimes, frustrated with how that stupid ball won't listen and land where he wants it to. The way Kageyama could find better ways to convey what he wanted to say, the way he just became calmer at some things whereas Tsukishima would demand more.

_They say, when you're with someone, you pick up a trait or two._

Everyone saw it.

No one could believe it at first.

Only Tanaka seemed to have the time of his life when he and the rest of them would witness the slight exchange between them, when Tsukishima would mutter something, voice low, only for Kageyama's ears to hear as the setter would calmly inspect the damage to his hands done, and then look up to him to calm him down before taping those finger correctly and give a few soothing words that worked like magic.

( _Tanaka would often utter a few threats to clean the gym from floor to ceiling whenever someone looked like they were about to ask the blocker-setter duo something when things like that happened. It was super effective. No one dared to say a word. Break the little spell._ )

But, alas, there was only so much Ennoshita and Tanaka could do for them to let them work things out in peace.

Anomalies like that are noticed. Even by the most oblivious ones.

When people like Oikawa, Miya and Sakusa notice them, it's a whole other story.

Not that they had to worry all that much.

 

Oikawa was stunned speechless, Miya didn't care all that much until he experienced first hand that teasing Kageyama was off limits now (courtesy of Tsukishima, of course) and Sakusa...

Well...

_Sakusa Kiyoomi was a challenge of a different kind._

 

He didn't particularly like the idea of them being secretly involved. (Nevermind that everyone knew by then, but yeah.) Not that anyone asked him, but he had this special status that no one dared to bring in question.

Also, he was a little shit.

To basically everyone that wasn't Kageyama Tobio.

Why?

 

Because having a secret relationship was bullshit in his book that only served to attract trouble. Naturally, he's the first one to prove it. It helped knowing Kageyama the way he did.

 

A pack of milk handed over, a compliment here or there, answering his every beck and call, becoming what seemed to be his personal stylist just to piss the middle blocker off and it worked wonderfully because Tsukishima was more jealous and possesive than he wanted to admit to himself, but that stupid pride of his wouldn't let up. All in all, Tsukishima was very well aware of what exactly Sakusa was playing at and Sakusa was very well aware that he was aware of that but he's Sakusa Kiyoomi and he's a little shit to everyone save his favourite setter.

 

_("Okay, we need someone to-" Kageyama begins, but is cut short when Sakusa places his chin on the top of his head._

_"I'll fill in." He says, expressionless, but the look he gives Tsukishima is everything but._

_"...aren't you the ace?" Kageyama arches a brow at him, looking up._

_"For you, I'm whatever you want."_

_Silence._

_"Okay, then be the libero." Kageyama says, happy they can practice the new rotation.)_

 

Tsukishima didn't say anything in front of Kageyama regarding Itachiyama's ace. He, like the rest of them, knew exactly how much that weird ass relationship meant to him even if he wasn't all that aware of it.

 

_"So when do you plan on stopping?" Tsukishima quietly asks when Sakusa asks Kageyama to an opera where a woman kills her husband and then proceeds to sing about true love and for some reason or the other Kageyama seems interested in that. But that's not the issue - Kageyama always had an interest in darker things, which was why he could watch horror movies without batting an eye - it's the fact that Sakusa's really pushing it._

_"When you bend your knee and swear your undying allegiance." Sakusa replies smoothly, throwing the pack of milk he'd been sipping on and all but hopping over to Karasuno's setter._

 

Which has Tsukishima rethinking a few.

As much as he would love to set that curly headed little shit on fire, he has a _damn point_.

 

 _Kageyama Tobio was his boyfriend_ -

 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks as he notices the mood plummeting in a second as Sakusa practically melts at Kageyama's compliment. The middle blocker just passes by him and goes straight to those two, discussing the best course of action in a situation where a block would be hard to avoid.

"Tsukishima?" Kageyama arches a brow, knowing he's not all too eager to practice past what he needs, unless there is something he didn't quite get.

"Heard you need one more player." He says nonchalant.

"Excellent!" Itachiyama's captain chirps, "Sakusa, move your ass over here. Now." He says, dragging the ace to the other side of the net.

"No, I'll join you. You need a middle blocker and Sakusa-san needs to test that theory of his out." Tsukishima walks over to the net, passing both the ace and the captain of Itachiyama and gets into position.

The few people present exchange looks but no one says anything as they all get into position with a shrug.

Yamaguchi blows the wistle, Kageyama sets the ball and just by the sound of his fingers against the hard leather has Tsukishima smiling slight, he can tell it was perfect, Sakusa jumps to bring it down and-

-the ball hits the floor hard, on Sakusa's side, making everyone save Tsukishima, Sakusa and Kageyama jump, not expecting that block.

 

 _Finally_ , Sakusa thinks as he smiles at a very concentrated Tsukishima, with a few people bursting out in laughter, well aware of what just transpired.

 

_Kageyama smiles, too, happy that the two are getting along._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, check this one out:
> 
> http://accidentalyandere.tumblr.com/post/152489660991/tsukishima-and-kageyama-shows-two-signs-of


End file.
